In current motor vehicles, the acceleration, braking, and other physical interactions with a vehicle, such as opening a vehicle hood, turning on and off turn signals, wipers, wiper mist features, headlights, and applying the parking brake all require the movement of several different components. In particular, a vehicle accelerating and braking system relies upon the use of a driver interface device commonly referred to as the accelerator pedal and brake pedal. All of the various individual components have different sensors and interfaces which add different components to the vehicle. In particular, the accelerator and brake pedals have sensors located at the foot of the driver and a driver must have a fully functioning foot and be positioned at an appropriate position relative to the pedals for them to operate properly. It is desirable to reduce the number of interfaces in a vehicle, but still provide the same number of mechanical features with relatively little modification of current vehicle designs. It is also desirable to provide a practical driver interface that does not necessarily require a driver to have fully functioning legs or fully functioning fingers.